


Hau and the Island

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Hau is Champion, Rough Patches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hau gets confused about what the Alolan Champion does.





	

"So, malasadas?"

Outside, the sun shone brightly, and the faded orange and white tiles on the ground seemed to accentuate it somehow. Hau stared blankly at the man behind the counter of his home-island malasada store. In return, Guzma shrugged. "Gotta make a living somehow, punk."

Hau raised an eyebrow. "So you're in the malasada business now?"

Accusingly, Guzma pointed a finger at him. "You may be Champion now, but I could still take you down in a fist fight if I wanted."

Shrugging, Hau grinned. "Then I'll take three spicy ones. Primarina eats a whole one by himself, if you can believe it!" He laughed, trying his best to show Guzma he meant no harm in showing up. In response, Guzma quietly wrote the order down and handed it back into the kitchen.

"Heard from the Ex-Champ and Aether Girl?" Guzma asked, obviously having nothing better to do with the mostly empty shop. "I figured they'd be somewhere over by Johto by now."

Hau considered for a moment where they'd been when he'd last had a conversation with them. It was a video chat, they were camping out for a night, Lillie mentioned something about a mountain...

"Sinnoh," he said. "They're actually in Sinnoh right now."

He tried to hide it, but Hau definitely saw something akin to pride flash across Guzma's face for a moment and he leaned against the display between them. "They're quick."

From the kitchen, a hand popped out with three, freshly made spicy malasadas on a plate. Guzma took the plate and slid the treats off, into a brown paper bag that he handed to Hau. "I'm assuming this is to-go," he explained.

"You'd be right!" Hau grinned. All of the staff there knew him pretty well, even Guzma who hadn't worked there before that day! "By the way, how are things gong with your house?"

"Not sure," Guzma said, not showing emotion either way. "Kinda strange having it to myself now. Might sell it."

"Where would you go?"

Guzma didn't say anything more.

* * *

Hau took in a deep breath of the salty ocean air, and listened to the waves crash into each other and the ferry. Hau closed his eyes and smiled at the memory of a day just like that, with the sun shining and he was standing at the oceanside, and his friend handed him four pokeballs.

_These are the Tapus',_ they'd explained to him. _They're yours to watch over now._

And just like Lillie, they got on that boat and left Alola. Hau felt a paw reach for the malasada bag, and he opened his eyes to see his Raichu looking at him pleadingly.

"Fine," he said, grinning. "Breakfast time, guys."

He threw a malasada into Primarina's mouth, and placed began tearing a second to be shared between his remaining pokemon. The last, he saved for himself, savoring every quick bite he took.

Malasadas were a delicacy like no other.

And for the rest of the ferry ride, Hau sat against the railing with his pokemon. People tended not to notice the Champion as much as one would think. But that was nice.

That was really nice.


End file.
